


Encounter With the Past

by allthehinterlandelfroot



Series: Close Calls [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24906088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthehinterlandelfroot/pseuds/allthehinterlandelfroot
Summary: With her Warden's help, Leliana confronts her ghost. But just like everything else so far, this isn't easy.
Relationships: Leliana/Female Surana (Dragon Age), Leliana/Female Warden (Dragon Age)
Series: Close Calls [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802194
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Encounter With the Past

Teagan could never have prepared herself for how  _ vile _ Marjolaine could have been. She knew what Leliana told her. Had seen the scars left from Marjolaine’s actions. But they never could have prepared her for just how twisted she was. 

She dug into Leliana, blaming her for everything. And Teagan had it.

“Enough,” she seethed, “you are a conceited bitch, concerned nothing about anything or anyone other than yourself.”

Marjolaine chuckled and turned to Teagan, taking slow steps to the elf. “Oh, you are wrapped around her finger aren’t you. You shouldn’t have trusted her, she will make herself seem warm and inviting- a friend, or more so for you. She’s bedded you hasn’t she? Did she make you feel special? Did she-” 

“Stop it Majolaine!” Leliana cried. “Why can’t you understand I want nothing to do with you anymore! I want you to leave me alone!”

Marjolaine chuckled, her eyes still on the elf as she addressed Leliana. “Oh my sweet Leliana, why would I do that? You know…”

The words started to fade to Teagan as she gripped her staff, frost creeping down her hands across the wood. She missed the smirk that Majolaine gave her as she spoke her next words.

“You will always enjoy the game Leliana, it is who you are and all you can ever be.”

Teagan shot a burst of cold air, pressing Majolaine back. “You don’t get to say who Leliana is.”

Marjolaine chuckled, “So naive, little one. Your actions will have consequences.” 

Teagan realized a split second too late what Marjolaine had done as she felt the dagger cut into her side and lodged itself into the wall behind her. She stared down at it a moment before Zevran pushed her down, an axe swinging where her head once was. 

In another blur, he was off again.

Teagan spotted two qunari and at least one mage. She could feel her heart race as she saw Leliana engage with Marjolaine, but she even stopped to watch it could kill them both. The older bard had made that quite clear. 

With a swing of her staff she threw up an ice wall, separating the second qunari from the first, giving Zevran a chance. The next swing had been a shot of lightning to the man, strong enough to make him stagger. 

Teagan dug deep for her next strike, her magika bringing down the temperature of the room as she let out a blast that froze the qunari solid. The elf swayed at the release of magic but used her staff to support herself as she uncorked a lyrium potion and downed the bottle. 

Morrigan, who had already taken care of the mage in shattered the frozen qunari and turned her sights to helping Zeveran with the first.

Knowing they could handle themselves, Teagan shifted her sights back onto Leliana’s fight. Majorlaine had sported at least one gash to her shoulder, another to her to her calf. But Leliana had her own, one to her cheek, another at her side. The same side Marjolaine had stabbed her years ago. 

Teagan took a breath, steadying her nerves. With a small flick of her staff, Teagan froze the bitches feet in place allowing Leliana the upper hand and disarming her. 

“You should have just left well enough alone Marjolaine…” Leliana whispered as she slipped a dagger between the older bard’s ribs.

Marjolaine let out a shaky chuckle. “How could I? You are just like me Leliana.”

Leliana twisted the dagger, pushed it further into the woman, and in her pain failed to notice Marjolaine reach for another dagger until it was breaking her skin. She recoiled, shocked at the wave of pain and her own stupidity in that Marjolaine wouldn’t have another weapon on her person. 

Teagan had rushed forward as Leliana stumbled back, catching the red-head and sitting her down as Marjolaine tore Leliana’s dagger out of her side. 

“It seems you have forgotten some basic rules, Leliana,” Marjolaine wheezed.

Teagan scowled as she peered up at the older bard, her magic boiling beneath her skin at the rage she felt towards this woman. Setting Leliana down gently, she stood, her footsteps heavy as she made her way to the woman as she tried to scoot away. With a swift knock of her staff against the floor, ice swept forward to immobilize the Orlesian. 

Marjolaine kept Teagan’s stare. “You are both weak, pathetic.”

Teagan smashed the side of Marjolaines head with her staff before firmly planting the end of it at the hollow of the woman's throat. “You’re a vile woman, Marjolaine, undeserving of this life,” Teagan spoke easily as she channeled lightning through her staff. With every shock, Teagan’s face contorted, unconscious to the smell of the woman charring beneath her until Zevran had pulled her off.

“Enough, my friend, you need to attend to Leliana before she loses any more blood. We shall handle the bodies, okay.”

Teagan nodded her head as her anger melted and easily turned to worry as she looked over at her lover. 

Leliana had laid back against the wall, her head hanging forward as she kept pressure on the wound. At the sound of Teagan’s stepps, she gave her a lidded look. 

“It’s alright, I’ve got you,” Teagan whispered as she kneeled beside Leliana, her hands working the woman’s away from the wound.

Leliana screwed her eyes shut as Teagan grasped the blade and pulled it out, her other hand there immediately after with a cloth to deal with the blood.

“Do you think she had any poisons on the blade?” The elf questioned as she bade Zevran over.

“I would have no doubt about it if she did.”

Teagan nodded and handed the blade over to Zevran. “We’ll get it figured out. Don’t worry.” 

Leliana gave a weak chuckle as she leaned towards Teagan. “I know. You are the best I have seen mon amour.” 

With a weak smile, Teagan pulled Leliana closer, as she kept even pressure on the wound as she focused on finding the extent of the damage done. 

Time seemed to blur after that. Teagan had exhausted more of her mana than she had expected, making concentration on the wound difficult, but she had refused to let Leliana go as the woman drifted in and out of consciousness. Zevran had already given her something for the poison, and had left with Morrigan to retrieve Alistair to help carry Leliana back. 

“I never thought Marjolaine possible of this, I was so foolish...” Leliana muttered at some point.

Teagan looked into Leliana’s eyes as her hand drifted away from the mostly healed wound. “You aren’t Leliana. She was a crazed woman who thought of no one but herself.” 

By the time Zevran had come back with Alistair, both women had let exhaustion take over and curled into one another.


End file.
